Do You Remember?
by Satsuki21as
Summary: Gadis itu berkali-kali mencoba untuk memanggil lelaki bersurai biru yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Namun lelaki tersebut tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena... (klo pnasaran sm lnjutannya baca aja - -) ONE SHOOT! R&R please :)


**Hallo, minna ^ kmbali lgi brsama saya XD**

**Maafkan saya klo klamaan hiatus, slna lgi UTS =_= Kli ini saya akan coba utk mbuat fic dgn genre yg agak brbeda, skligus ini adl fic one shoot prtama saya**

**Meet reading, minna :D**

**Story start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, not my own

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, Dramatically Romance

**Don't like, don't read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman, seorang gadis bersurai _teal_ panjang yang model rambutnya dikuncir dua ala _twin_ _tails_ sedang berjalan menghampiri seorang lelaki bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ yang sedang duduk di kursi taman tidak jauh di depannya, lelaki tersebut sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil mendengarkan musik...

"Hei, apakah kau masih ingat padaku?". Tanya gadis itu

Namun lelaki tersebut tidak menjawab, gadis itu pun mencoba untuk bertanya sekali lagi

"Kaito-kun, apakah kau masih ingat padaku?

"Tidak". Jawab lelaki tersebut

"Padahal aku berharap kalau kau masih mengingatku". Gadis itu berkata, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang! Hahaha.. kau tidak harus melakukannya jika kau tidak ingin, tapi...". kata lelaki tersebut

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut tidak dapat mendengar perkataannya, bahkan tidak bisa melihat sosoknya. Karena gadis itu telah menjadi roh, dan lelaki tersebut sebenarnya sedang menelpon seseorang

"Aku senang kalau ternyata kau baik-baik saja. Meskipun kau tidak dapat melihatku atau mengingatku sekalipun". Gadis itu berkata dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya, ia menatap lelaki bersurai _ocean_ _blue_ tersebut yang telah berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman

.

.

.

_**[Flashback]**_

_Seorang gadis bersurai teal panjang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi yang terletak di taman sambil menangis. Dari kejauhan, seorang lelaki bersurai ocean blue yang mengenakan syal warna biru di lehernya kebetulan melihat gadis tersebut dan langsung berjalan menghampirinya..._

"_Hei, nona. Kau baik-baik saja?". Lelaki tersebut bertanya sambil menatap gadis itu_

"_Y-Ya". Gadis itu membalas sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menyeka air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan_

"_Kau tidak terlihat seperti baik-baik saja". Lelaki tersebut berkata sambil duduk disebelah gadis itu_

_Saat itu, pertengahan bulan Desember. Cuaca di luar sangat dingin, jalanan di mana-mana dipenuhi oleh salju. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan tidak berkata apapun_

"_Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Tanya lelaki tersebut_

"_Pacarku mengira bahwa aku telah mengkhianatinya. Itulah mengapa... aku sampai seperti ini...". Gadis itu berkata sambil membuka jaketnya kemudian memperlihatkan lengan sebelah kanannya yang penuh dengan luka memar_

"_Dia kejam sekali. I-I__ni.. tidak bisa dibiarkan". Lelaki tersebut berkata, ia merasa sedikit kasihan_

"_Hahaha.. kadang-kadang dia memang selalu begitu, mudah sekali marah". Gadis itu berkata sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum_

"_Tidak... ini salah! Mengapa kau tidak berpisah saja dengannya?!". Lelaki tersebut berkata, ia terlihat sedikit marah_

"_Aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya". Gadis itu berkata sambil menangis namun tersenyum_

"_Tidak! Ini salah.. tapi, jika kau masih tetap tidak mau meninggalkannya juga, dan kau memutuskan untuk tetap bersamanya. Lalu di manakah kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya?". Tanya lelaki tersebut_

"_K-Kebahagiaan?". Gadis itu bertanya, ia agak sedikit terkejut_

"_Ya! Apakah kau tahu, apa arti kebahagiaan?". Tanya lelaki itu_

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi apakah semuanya itu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya?". Tanya gadis itu_

"_Kebahagiaan itu adalah... kehangatan! Ya, kehangatan di cuaca dingin ini...". kata lelaki itu_

"_Eh?!". Gadis itu berkata, ia sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia pun tertawa_

"_Hei, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?". Tanya lelaki itu_

"_Kau membuatku tertawa.. hahaha... sekarang aku mengerti... kehangatan.. aku akan selalu mengingatnya". Kata gadis itu_

_Jam besar yang berada di tengah taman sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang_

"_Ah, sudah malam! Aku harus segera pulang!". Seru gadis itu sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu berlari meninggalkan taman_

"_Hei, kau tadi belum memberitahu namamu!". Lelaki tersebut berteriak supaya gadis itu bisa mendengarnya_

"_Akan kuberitahu nanti, saat kita bertemu lagi!". Gadis itu membalas sambil tersenyum_

"_Kapan?". Tanya lelaki itu_

"_Sampai aku telah merasakan kehangatan". Gadis itu berkata sambil kembali tersenyum_

"_Namaku Kaito,... Shion Kaito!". Lelaki tersebut berteriak sambil berdiri dari kursinya_

"_Sayonara, Kaito!". Gadis tersebut berkata sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman_

_Kaito menatapnya dari kejauhan_

_**[flashback End]**_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kaito terkejut saat melihat sebuah berita yang ada di koran. Berita tersebut memuat informasi mengenai seorang gadis remaja yang telah dibunuh oleh seorang pria. Kaito mengenal gadis itu, ia adalah gadis yang ia temui di taman sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Gadis tersebut telah dibunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri di malam itu saat mereka berpisah jalan di taman, sedangkan roh gadis itu masih memperhatikan lelaki tersebut sampai sekarang...

**[Miku POV]**

"Tinggal sedikit lagi...".

"Hanya..."

"Untuk..."

"Bertemu..."

"Denganmu..."

"Aku berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi...".

"Namun bagiku, semua ini sangat mustahil...".

"Tapi, semua ini sudah cukup...".

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, akan kuberitahu namaku ketika aku telah merasakan kehangatan yang kau katakan sebelumnya itu...".

"Kau telah memberiku kebebasan untuk merasakan kehangatan seumur hidupku...".

"Jadi, apakah sekarang sudah tiba saatnya bagiku untuk menggenapi janji itu?...".

"Hei, Kaito!".

"Namaku...".

"Miku,... Hatsune Miku...".

Lelaki tersebut tidak dapat mendengarnya, namun angin pagi berhembus cukup kencang dan ia merasakan angin tersebut menerpa melewati kulit tubuhnya

"Tidak masalah jika kau bisa mengingat namaku melalui koran tersebut. Tapi... Aku yakin, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. _Sayonara_".

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Minna, bgaimana mnurut klian? ^ kacau bget kan? Ini bkin crita atau drabble woii?! =_= #bletakk**

**Mohon kritik & sarannya :3 **


End file.
